A New Beginning
by Jasmine Storm
Summary: This is a short vignette that takes place at the end of Vision of the Future, before the final chapter, after Luke and Mara leave the Nirauan system.


Disclaimer:George is the god of the SW universe, I'm just playing.George owns Luke Skywalker, Timothy Zahn owns Mara Jade.Again, I'm just playing.

Summary:Takes place immediately after Mara and Luke leave the Nirauan system in Vision of the Future, by Timothy Zahn.This just a short vignette I wrote for fun.

A New Beginning

Mara Jade sat in the cockpit of the borrowed ship from the planet where the Hand of Thrawn rested, staring out into the lines of hyperspace.She watched the streaks fly by the windows, and her mind raced.Oh, what was she thinking?Fear and angst overwhelmed her.She couldn't believe what had happened.

Her fingernails gripped into the armrests of the chair, digging into the upholstery.

"Am I insane?" she muttered to herself."I have to be completely insane."She released her death grip on the armrests and ran her fingers through her auburn hair.She let out a deep sigh as she pulled on her hair.

_ _

_You're not insane_.Luke's gentle mind filtered into her thoughts.

Before she could help it, a smile crept across her face.She reveled in the touch of his mind, she could feel his mind embracing and comforting hers.She was going to marry Luke Skywalker.

Mara Skywalker.Mara Jade Skywalker.Mr. And Mrs. Luke Skywalker.Mrs. Luke Skywalker.She liked that, the words rolled around in her head.

She heard a soft chuckle behind her, and turned to see Luke Skywalker, wrapped in a bathing towel, with another one drying his blond hair, and grinning.

"Trying out how you want you name, eh?" Luke grinned at her.He stepped up to her, tossing the damp towel on her head.

"We will need to discuss this whole mind-reading thing."Mara said, grabbing the towel off her head.

"What for?"

"I just don't want you to totally be in my mind all the time."

"It's too late for that."Luke said, smiling.

"I know, I know," Mara rolled her eyes."Hindsight is always perfect."

Luke reached down and began massaging her shoulders.The heat from his freshly cleaned body felt amazing to her as he worked the tension out of her worried soul."Know that I love you with all my soul, Mara Jade," he whispered to her as he kneaded on her shoulders.

She nodded her head, letting him pull all the concern and worry from her."I can't help but be worried, Luke.I mean, with your past and mine—"

"That doesn't matter, and you know it."Luke said, turning the chair to face him completely.He cupped her face in his hand, bringing his eyes down level with hers."I love you, Mara Jade."

She felt his mind twirl around hers, and she understood.She understood what he felt instantly.

_ _

_This is what love is really all about_, Mara thought.

_ _

_Yes, this is real love_, Luke replied.

All of Mara's fear fell to the wind, slipping out of her as though being pushed out of her.There was nothing within her but Luke and her love for him.She smiled and looked deeply into his beautiful eyes.In them, she saw nothing but a vast light of love, filling and encompassing them.

"I understand Luke," Mara said softly.

"I know."

She got a cocky grin on her face."So, what'll we do about your sister? You know she's probably got our wedding already planned for us."

Luke rolled his eyes."I can imagine."

"What'll we do to contain her?"

"Tie her up?Make her listen to Threepio?"Luke winked at her.

"That has merit, farm boy,"Mara grinned wickedly.

"Hmmm, tying has merit also," Luke said, liking his lips.

"Who will be doing the tying?"

Luke raised his eyebrows."Who needs ropes?"

Suddenly Mara's hands were stuck to the armrests of the chair, bound by the Force.She tried to swing her legs up around Luke, but he was too fast, binding them to the floor with the Force.

"Hey now!" Mara said.

Luke pressed his finger against her mouth."Do not tempt a Jedi Master."

Mara looked into his eyes for a moment, and saw the love that was there turn to hunger, as he attacked her neck with his mouth.She leaned her head back in ecstasy, allowing Luke to take her to yet another plane of existence.


End file.
